


strawberry blonde

by treefood



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alucard, Cock Rings, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sypha, Top Trevor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: Any tensions that were inside of Alucard are gone, slowly melting away in the heat of the tub. It was just the three of them, perhaps against the world. But, once again, he was happy. Despite the pain, the betrayal, the mourning, and all of the other things that naturally occurred in his unnatural life… Wedged in between two of the people he loved, he found happiness.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	strawberry blonde

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on roughly three hours of sleep after a bad day at work so im sorry if it sucks oOF  
> also yes the title is a mitski reference

Having Sypha and Trevor home was probably the best feeling Alucard could possibly feel. After the death of his father and a betrayal of his own, being alone became hard. But being with them made it easier to cope. They didn’t understand entirely, and he knew that, but they made it easier to go from day to day. Breakfasts, lunches, and dinners weren’t lonely anymore. His bed was warm, his heart was overflowing with love. The castle didn’t feel cold and dark. It had a warmer, relaxed feeling to it. It was strange for him to believe that two people could make his life so much brighter, so much easier to go through. And for the first time in a long time, Adrian Tepes didn’t feel like he was so alone.

“Dinner was lovely tonight, Alucard, thank you.” Sypha says one night as he picks up plates.

“Yes, agreed.” Trevor chimes as well.

“I’m glad.” He presses a small kiss to Sypha’s temple as he leans over and grabs Trevor’s dishes. 

“I didn’t realize you were such a good cook.”

“I had time to practice between the time the two of you left and when you came back.” He says. “I wouldn’t call myself a chef, but I can make something that won’t kill either of you.”

“Always a bonus.” Trevor grunts.

Alucard smiles to himself as he places the dishes on the counter. He would deal with them later, he was ready for bed. Hunting and cooking for the three of them wasn’t something he was entirely used to again. It would be an adjustment, but he didn’t mind. He was just glad to have them with him. He didn’t want to be without them. He had become quite dependent on them since their return, as much as he hates that for himself. If there was one thing he knew, it was not to become dependent on another living being. But, here he was, all the same. He had also become quite needy for affection, like a cat. It was strange, but it was something he craved, something he needed. Maybe it was something he had needed all along and he had never realized it, but it was definitely something he needed now.

Trevor wasn’t inherently affectionate by nature, but countless nights with Sypha had normalized it for him. He preferred to give and receive affection in the privacy of Alucard’s rooms and studies, even when they knew they were alone in the castle. His kisses lingered in a way that caused Alucard’s heart to flutter, one hand always rested gently on the small of his back when he was near, or on the nape of his neck under those thick blonde locks. Despite his calloused hands and demeanor, he could be very gentle. And Alucard liked it that way.

Sypha’s affection was more frequent and less subtle than Trevor’s. Passing kisses on the cheeks, holding hands while they walked, she was never shy about anything. She would loudly proclaim her love for both of them from the top of the stairs and, if either of the boys would let her, from the top of the castle. She typically slept in the middle of the bed, between Alucard and Trevor, unless Alucard was having a bad night. Then she moved him to the middle. She almost always slept on Trevor’s chest, with her legs tangled together with Alucard’s or one hand outstretched for him to hold. She made it abundantly clear to him that it was only because Alucard was so cold and Trevor was so warm. But she would still occasionally cuddle up to Alucard in the middle of the night. Either way, Alucard was happy. 

He was just happy to have the both of them there. Helping him cook, helping him clean, going on walks with him, sitting by the river with him. Things that would normally become very lonely activites very quickly. No, he could spend the rest of eternity doing simple things like that with them and he would be happy. He was happy.

“I’m going upstairs.” Trevor says with a stretch. Alucard watches him stand, leaning back against the wooden table.

“Tired?”

“No,” he says. “Just ready for the bed.”

“Fair enough.”

“We’ll be up in a moment, Trevor.” Sypha says, tucking some hair behind her ear. 

He gave a vague hand wave as he left the kitchen, leaving Alucard and Sypha to themselves. He turns, stacking the dishes from the day’s other meals to wash tomorrow. Or in the night, if he woke up. Sypha stood, walking over to him and gently wrapping her arms around him from behind. He smiles, resting a hand on hers as he continues to tidy up. If there was one thing he learned he couldn’t stand, it was a messy kitchen.

“What?” He asks, turning in her arms to face her.

“Nothing.” She says back with a smile. “I just wanted to be close was all.”

She rolls up onto her toes and Alucard leans his head down, pressing their lips together. He smiles into the kiss as she put a hand on the back of his neck, essentially trapping him there in the best way possible. She tilts her head a little and he felt her tongue press against the seam of his lips. He parts them and, teasingly slowly, she slips her tongue into his mouth. As her tongue playfully dances along the sharp points of his fangs, one hand gently snakes its way under his shirt and up his gently, rubbing at the scarred skin there. Alucard wraps one arm around her middle, gripping at the fabric of her tunic, while his other hand rests on her cheek.

His heart flutters as she drags her tongue against the roof of his mouth. He dug his fingers into the fabric of her tunic, groaning quietly as she pulls away, playfully biting his lip as she did. She looks up at him, blinking her lashes in a doe like way. He smiles a little, cheeks flush, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She takes his hand from her cheek and slowly leads him out of the dining room, where he blindly follows her out of the kitchen and through the castle.

“What are you up to, you little nymph?”

“What am I up to?” She smiles, bringing one of his hands to her lips and pressing a kiss to it as they ascend the stairs. As they reach the top, she presses him against the wall, kissing down his neck. Alucard tilts his head back, mouth opening slightly with a pleased groan. Sypha’s hands stray to his belt as his hands, in turn, find their way running through her soft, soft hair. She plays with the buckle, running her finger around it, strategically running her fingers across his bulge as if it were nothing more than the way her hand was tracing his belt. He whines, rolling his hips up towards her ever so delicate touch. “I don’t think I know what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” He all but snarls at her.

She rolls her blue eyes and smiles before taking hold of his neck and pressing him into the wall. Alucard gasps quietly at the sudden pressure, his eyes fluttering momentarily. Their eyes meet for a moment as Sypha squeezes his throat, but Alucard’s cheeks flush and he is quick to look away. She presses herself closer to him, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek then slowly trail them down his jaw. With her other hand, she tucks some of his long hair behind his ear and leans forward to gently nibble the shell of it. Alucard’s legs weaken and he let out another soft moan, biting down hard on his lower lip. Sypha pulls away, looking him up and down before she rolls her eyes again. 

Removing her hand from his throat, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close, then smashing their lips together. Alucard’s hand fell to her hips, pulling her in closer as well. This time, he desperately pushes his tongue into her mouth. Very ungracefully, he explores her mouth. She groans some, a little treat for him, but mostly keeps it stifled. She gently cups the side of his face as he presses their bodies together as he all but grinds against her. She smiles, flicking her tongue against his, as she moves one hand to gently rub his chest. His hands grip her hips tightly before they move up and under her tunic. He feels along the curves of her body, moaning at the soft feeling of her skin against his hands. He moves his hand to her breast, one hand squeezing it as the other moves back down to her hips. She pushes his hand from her tunic as she steps away from his hungry grasp.

“Getting a little handsy, are we, Adrian?”

Alucard all but pants, biting at the inside of his cheek. She starts to walk down the corridor, reaching behind her for Alucard’s hand. He takes it and follows her like a lost puppy until they get to the outside of their shared room. She leans up and presses a chaste kiss to his lips before gently holding the back of his neck.

“I need you to undress yourself and get settled on the bed. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course.” He nods.

“Good boy.” 

She opens the door and waits for Alucard to come in before closing it. He immediately starts doing as told, stripping himself of his shirt and pants. Sypha steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Trevor glances over at her from the mirror, then looks back at his reflection as he continues to shave.

“Is he ready?”

“I’m giving him a couple of minutes to just wait and wonder what we’re doing in here.”

“Aaah,” Trevor nods, rinsing his blade. “What’d he do this time?”

“Oh, nothing,” She smiles, tapping his shoulder affectionately. “I just wanted to.”

“Well, you know, he’ll do about anything for you.” He says before rinsing his face.

“It’s all a matter of getting him where you want him.”

“An art I have not yet perfected like you.”

“Oh no, you’re far from it.”

It gets a smile out of him which is all that Sypha really wants. She smiles, wrapping her arms around his middle. He squeezes her close to him before gently pressing a few kisses to her nose. She rolls up onto her toes, pressing their lips together as his arms wrap around her middle, pulling her flush against him. He sighs into the kiss, tilting his head to the side. One hand drifts down to her hip as the other reaches up to grasp the back of her neck. He bites at her lower lip and she groans softly, reaching up to fist her hands into his hair. She pulls him down as she lowers herself back onto her feet, gently rolling her hips against his. He pushes her against the wall, hands starting to freely roam her body as she wraps one leg around both of his, sighing contently to herself as his tongue works its way into her mouth. His hands find their way up her shirt, fondling her through her undergarment. Sypha moans softly, pressing her chest up towards his touch. 

Reaching around her, Trevor unclasps her bra, slipping his hands beneath it to feel the soft skin there against his calloused hands. His thumbs tease over her nipples as he massages her breast. She pulls away from their kiss to lean her head back against the wall, eyes closed as she groans, rolling her hips. He fits his leg between hers, gently grinding it into her crotch. She gasps softly, biting her lip before opening her eyes to look at him. She smiles a bit, rolling her eyes before rolling herself down onto his leg. She inhales softly, letting out a low moan before continuing to grind down on his leg. He leans forward, kissing down her neck. His hands move from their place at her breasts and starts to unbutton her tunic as she continues to grind on him. She bats his hands away, kissing his cheek gently.

“If you’re going to undress me, at least do it where he can see.” She says. 

“Why should I?”

“Because it would get him worked up.” She pushes him away gently before fixing her hair in the mirror. “You know how needy he gets.”

Trevor pushes some hair from his face before holding her from behind, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Yes ma’am.” Trevor rolls his eyes.

Sypha pulls away yet again and opens the bathroom door. Alucard sits on the bed, knees folded beneath him, dick standing straight up as he shifts slightly. He looks at them eagerly, biting down on his lower lip. Sypha comes out first and Trevor follows. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed in front of Alucard, who shifts again as Trevor sits, excited for the attention. But neither of them pay him any mind as Sypha stands between Trevor’s spread legs and presses their lips together. It’s a quick, chaste kiss at first. But then Trevor pulls her back for more. And when he pulls away for breath, Sypha smashes their lips together yet again. By the time her tongue is in his mouth, she’s stopping to pull his shirt off. She glances through her strawberry blonde lashes at Alucard, who sits as patiently as he can. Like a house cat, waiting for a meal. Or a show dog getting evaluated by judges. But she can see him all but salivating at the mouth as Trevor’s shirt is discarded across the room and he, in turn, takes hers off. Her ungarment is next, Trevor all but ripping it off in favor of pressing his face to the softness of her breasts. She rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same as she traps his face between them and Trevor groans into them. 

After a few moments of bliss, Trevor pulls his face from her chest and instead wraps his lips around one of her pink nipples. Sypha inhales sharply then lets out a moan, letting her head fall back. He pulls her into his lap, playing with her other nipple as his tongue circles the one in his mouth. Sypha opens her eyes and looks over Trevor’s shoulder at Alucard. The tip of his cock leaks precome, she notices, and his eyes are glazed over with lust. She reaches her hand out to him and he quickly takes it, pressing soft kisses to her fingers. She smiles to herself, humming lowly in the back of her throat, and taking the opportunity to shove two of her fingers into Alucard’s pink mouth. It doesn’t take him long, if at all, to recover from the initial shock before he’s sucking on the digits on his mouth. 

“Good boy, Adrian.” She murmurs. 

Trevor pulls away from her breast with a soft pop, glancing over his shoulder at the two of them before shaking his head. He bounces Sypha slightly in his lap and she looks at him. They share a look for a moment before Sypha sighs and pulls her fingers from Alucard’s mouth. He whines softly and Trevor looks over his shoulder once again.

“None of that, do you hear me?” He says lowly.

“Yes sir.” Alucard answers, looking back down at his knees.

“You’re so harsh.” Sypha says, leaning her head back as he presses kisses to her neck. 

“And you’re not?”

“Only when I need to be.” She shrugs and stands, walking across the room to their dresser. She reaches for a small chest on top of it and pulls it to her. Trevor and Alucard are both watching her, Alucard’s eyes wide with curiosity and Trevor’s impatient. She unlocks the chest and sifts around in it before she finds the metal ring she’s looking for. She walks back over to the bed, ignoring Trevor. She sits on the bed next to Alucard and gives him a chaste kiss. “Lay down for me, darling.” She murmurs.

Alucard all but scrambles to do as he’s told. She leans up, pressing a kiss to his forehead as one hand reaches out and slowly starts to stroke him. He leans his head back and lets out a breathy moan, mouth falling open. She starts slowly, collecting the precome from his tip to use as a makeshift lube. Then she picks up the pace, murmuring soft praises as she goes. _What a good boy, you’re being so patient, oh aren’t you just so precious, you’re such a good little slut._ Alucard’s thighs are shaking by the time she finally leans down and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. Alucard cries loudly as he fights the urge to buck himself into her lap. Trevor must have seen him struggling, because he reaches out and places a firm hand on his hip. 

Sypha slowly takes more and more of his cock into her mouth until she’s bobbing her head up and down. As subtly as she can, she slips the ring into her pocket in favor of reaching over and taking Alucard’s hand. Trevor reaches up and takes the other as Alucard leaks into her mouth, whining softly. Trevor glances down at Sypha, her reasoning and methods just as unclear as they always are. She looks up at him through her lashes and they share a look before she continues to bob her head. Alucard is babbling and moaning and squirming when Trevor lets go of his hand to grab his hair harshly.

“Are you about to come?” He asks.

“No sir.” Alucard pants.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir.”

“I don’t think you’re telling the truth, Adrian.” Sypha says as she pulls off of his cock, pulling the ring from her pocket and slipping it onto him. Alucard flinches at the cold feeling then lifts his head to look. He whines quietly before falling back against the pillows and, in return, Trevor delivers a harsh slap to one side of his face. Alucard moans loudly, tears instinctively filling his eyes as he looks up at him.

“I said none of that.”

“Yes sir.” He murmurs apologetically.

Sypha and Trevor both pull away from him and Sypha takes her spot back on Trevor’s lap. She looks over at Alucard, who is trying hard to keep himself from squirming, and gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Touch yourself for me, won’t you?” She asks.

Alucard nods his head and reaches down, moaning as he starts to stroke himself. Trevor rolls his eyes at her before he starts to suck on her other nipple, his hand reaching down her pants and her panties, gently teasing at her clit. Sypha twitches, her eyes fluttering as she grips onto him and pulls him closer. He groans against the nipple in his mouth and slowly teases her clit between his calloused fingers, rubbing it in slow circular motions. She moans softly and the sound is music to both Trevor and Alucard’s ears. Alucard moans in response, squirming on the bed behind them. Sypha rests her head on top of Trevor’s as she watches Alucard stroke himself, biting the inside of her cheek. Her boys were both beautiful and she knew it, she knew how lucky she was.

When Trevor’s fingers slowly start to tease her entrance, she pulls his hand from her pants and stands with a stretch. She grunts quietly, stretching her legs and then her arms, reaching them high above her head before reaching down and pulling her pants off. Trevor leans back on his arms, listening to Alucard quietly moan and grunt as he watches Sypha undress. She pulls her panties off, a line of precome stretching from her entrance to her panties as she slowly pulls them down her legs. She kicks them to the floor the walks back over to their dresser and lifts herself up onto it. Alucard sits up a bit to watch her, starting to stroke himself a little slower as his legs tremble. 

She spreads her legs and reaches down, slowly teasing her entrance, getting her fingers wet, then playing with her clit. She moans and leans her head back, her eyes slowly closing. One of her legs pulls itself up onto the dresser as the other spreads a bit more to give a better view. Her other hand plays with one of her nipples as she tilts her head to the side and gently moans Alucard’s name. Alucard’s legs tremble harder as his hips buck and his body experiences a faux orgasm. Trevor reaches over and gently rubs his thigh, working him through it as Alucard continues to touch himself, trying as hard as he can to come despite the cock ring on. Trevor shifts on the bed and lays next to him, letting Alucard bury his face in his chest as he moans a mixture of his and Sypha’s name through the intense feeling of an orgasm that won’t come. Trevor runs his fingers through Alucard’s golden locks, but keeps his eyes on Sypha.

She watches the two of them with an affectionate smile, her whole body twitching as she hits something just right on her clit. Her hand moves from her nipple and trails down her body until she’s slowly pushing two fingers inside of herself with a moan. Despite wanting to work Alucard through his orgasm, Trevor is quick to get up from the bed and walk over to the dresser.

“Baby, let me help out.” He says huskily.

“Oh, I’ve got it.” She smiles.

“Sypha…” He pleads softly.

“Oh…” She sighs. “I suppose, if you insist.”

She pulls her fingers from inside of herself and Trevor is quick to replace it with two of his, greedily feeling at her inner walls. She’s soft and warm, just as she always is, but it feels wonderful everytime. He can’t wait to feel her around his dick. She moans as his fingers curl and turn inside of her, moving them in a ‘come here’ type motion. She inhales shakily as she opens her eyes to look over at Alucard, who is lazily stroking himself with a shaky hand.

“How’re you feeling, darling?” She asks. “Like you need to come?”

“Yes…” He whines into her pillow.

“Yes..?” Trevor chimes.

“Yes ma’am.” Alucard corrects.

“Good boy.” Sypha coos and Alucard groans in response. “Trevor, add another finger.”

Trevor does as told, sliding another finger into her. She moans, her mouth falling open as he looks up at her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly, but deeply. She moans his name, looking over and watching Alucard occasionally, then connecting her lips with Trevor’s. When Sypha feels herself start to get close, she pushes Trevor away with a foot to his stomach.

“Go get him ready.” She nods to Alucard, pulling a small vial of lube from the small chest she used earlier. Trevor rolls his eyes and takes the lube from her, popping the cap off and pouring some onto his fingers as he walks over to Alucard. He sits down on the bed then forcibly pushes his legs apart. Alucard gasps and slowly stops stroking himself in favor of watching Trevor instead. Anything to ignore the pulsing between his legs.

“Did she tell you you could stop?” Trevor asks, shoving one lubed finger inside of him. Alucard inhales softly.

“Give him a break.” Sypha scolds. “He’s been very good so far.”

“She’s too easy on you.” Trevor murmurs, pressing a kiss to his thigh as he thrusts one finger inside of Alucard.

“What was that?” Sypha asks from her place on the dresser.

“Nothing, gorgeous.”

“Mm.”

Trevor pushes another finger inside of Alucard and scissors them apart, slowly working him open. Alucard squirms, moaning Trevor’s name over and over as he’s worked open. He keeps himself from bucking down onto his fingers, knowing good and damn well that will get him into a world of trouble, but he wants to _badly_. Almost as badly as he wants to come. But he knows if he’s good, Sypha will eventually let him. She won’t make him wait up all night, not like Trevor has in the past. Alucard is too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that Trevor has slipped another finger inside of him and that Sypha has abandoned her post at the dresser in favor of sitting next to Alucard and stroking his hair. He presses her face into her soft thigh, bucking his hips slightly. She shushes him gently as he moans, scratching the back of his head and murmuring praises. Then, suddenly, she moves to straddle his hips. Trevor has pulled his fingers from within him and is removing his pants, but Alucard’s mind is so clouded that he doesn’t even notice Sypha slowly sitting on his painfully hard cock.

In the back of his mind, he can hear Trevor warn him not to buck his hips, but it’s already too late as Alucard bucks up into her warmth. This time, it’s Sypha who delivers the slap. He moans sharply, biting his lip as he pants. She grabs him by his cheeks, slowly moving back up his cock before seating herself on it again. He looks up at her, choking back a moan as he squirms under her harsh gaze.

“You’ve been so good this whole time, Adrian.” She says softly, but sternly. “I know you can be good for me for just a little longer.”

Alucard nods his head, looking up into her blue eyes then gasping as Trevor slowly starts to push himself into Alucard’s hole. His mouth falls open and his eyes flutter for a moment as Sypha slows her pace to a stop so Trevor can work himself all the way in. Alucard is, once again, babbling and moaning nonsense, his cock leaking inside of Sypha. He _needs_ to come so badly but he can’t, Sypha won’t let him. He feels that heat in the pit of his stomach and he desperately wishes he could do something about it, but he’s now subject to the mercy of Trevor and Sypha. They can be cold, but he’s been as good as he can be. 

Through his haze, Alucard reaches up to grasp Sypha’s hips as she starts to ride him in tandem with Trevor’s thrusts. They both start slow and easy, letting Alucard warm up to the sensation, before picking up the pace. Not only is Sypha going quickly, but Trevor is thrusting _deeply_ and it makes Alucard see stars. He gasps and moans and squirms as he feels another wave of orgasm start to come crashing down, but misses him as the cock ring obscures it. He cries and moans and squirms and suddenly Trevor is gripping onto Alucard’s hips and telling him to stay put. Distantly, he hears Sypha giggle and make some sort of comment about his _third_ ruined orgasm, but Alucard is so overstimulated that he can’t make out the words.

“He’s really going to be spent when you finally let him come, Syph.” Trevor pants, punctuating his sentence with a thrust so hard that Alucard all but screams.

“He needs it.” She says, rubbing the blonde’s chest soothingly. “He’s been working hard lately. He needs a little reward.”

“He just has to wait a little longer, hm?”

Sypha gasps as she hits something inside of her, pausing to throw her head back and moan loudly. Trevor grins as he watches her, thrusting harder into Alucard.

“How long are you going to make him wait?” He asks.

“Not sure.” She says once she recovers, rolling her hips as she comes down onto him. “However long I want.”

“You’re spoiled.” Trevor says through a groan.

“Says you.” 

A moment later, Sypha is moving faster and faster and Trevor is starting to slow down, as he is intent on drawing Alucard out for as long as Sypha will let him. He pauses his thrusts just to sink himself deep inside of the vampire hybrid, watching Sypha bounce up and down on his cock.

“You’re such a good boy, Adrian,” she gasps as she rides him. It falls on deaf ears. “ _Such-_ Ah.. Fuck!- Such a good, _good_ boy.” Alucard can’t even lift his head to look at her. “ _Fuck_ …. God… My good little slut, aren’t you Adrian?” When he doesn’t answer after a moment or two, she delivers another harsh slap to the opposite cheek and he lets out a loud moan in response. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am!” He cries.

“Good boy.” Her hand moves from his cheek to his throat as she holds it tightly, pressing down firmly. Trevor delightfully watches as Sypha inches closer and closer to orgasm, squeezing Alucard’s throat tighter and tighter as he quietly moans and groans. One of his hands reaches up to rest on top of hers. “Oh my sweet- _Ah!_ \- My sweet… Oh god _damn!_ ” She gasps and squirms on top of him. “Trevor, I’m coming!” She gasps.

She sinks herself down onto Alucard’s cock one last time, moaning loudly, eyes fluttering, before she finally comes. Her body twitches as she slowly releases her grip on Alucard’s throat and he gasps, moaning and panting as he watches her. Trevor starts to gently thrust inside of Alucard again, watching as he moves with his thrusts. Sypha shudders as she pulls herself off of him, looking at the mix of precome and her come on Alucard’s dick.

“Adrian, I’m afraid I’ve made a bit of a mess.” She says, laying next to him as she pants. “Clean it up for me, will you?” 

“Wait,” Trevor says, just as Alucard nods his head. He pulls out and Alucard has to force himself not to whine. He grabs Alucard’s hips and flips him over, the blonde moving like a ragdoll. “All fours, Adrian.”

Alucard does as told and shifts himself onto all fours, his face placed perfectly at Sypha’s entrance. Trevor pushes into him again and Alucard gasps as he leans his head down, starting lick and lave at Sypha’s folds. She shivers, reaching down to pull his hair back from his face. She coos soft praises down to him as she presses his face into her, eyelids fluttering. Trevor is fucking him hard and fast now, grunting almost like an animal as he grips onto Alucard’s hip hard enough to leave a bruise. Ordinarily, she would tell him to be more gentle. _He’s our babydoll, afterall, we have to be careful._ But she’s too caught up in working on her second orgasm to give a damn. 

Alucard pulls away from Sypha for a moment to moan, looking up at her with his golden eyes, He lowers his mouth again, sucking gently at her clit and occasionally tongueing at it. She smiles, pressing a kiss to one of her hands, then pressing her hand to the crown of his head. He leans up into the brief touch, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Trevor hits a certain spot inside of him.

“You hit something good.” Sypha smiles.

“Oh yeah?” Trevor asks, panting. He reaches down and yanks Alucard’s head up by his hair. Alucard gasps, head pulled as far back as it will go, moaning his name as Trevor hits that spot over and over and _over_. “You like that, you little slut?”

“I’m gonna come…” He gasps.

“No, you’re not.” Sypha remarks, more to herself than to anything.

“You like being our whore? Our brainless fuck toy?” Alucard moans, his hips bucking in tandem with Trevor’s thrust as his body experiences his _fourth_ faux orgasm. He shakes and cries and his eyes start to feel wet with tears. Sypha gently reaches up, cupping his cheek and wiping a few tears away with her thumb. “Fuckin’ bitch.” Trevor murmurs, letting go of his hair and pushing it back down towards Sypha.

Alucard gratefully takes the distraction, pressing a few gentle kisses to her clir before licking around her folds again. Sypha shudders, leaning her head back as she grasps onto his hair, rolling her hips up towards his mouth. Timidly, Alucard dips his tongue inside of her, moaning softly at the taste of her. She was soaked, or maybe that was just his tongue, and she tasted sweet. She inhales shakily, moaning and squirming as her toes curl and she inches closer to orgasm. It’s when Alucard slowly starts to move his tongue around inside of her that she’s moaning and gasping and pushing his face closer to her and coming.

He pulls his tongue from her entrance and settles for gently kissing her clit as she comes down. She strokes his head, opening her eyes to watch him move with Trevor’s thrusts. Tears still prick at his eyes from the sheer overstimulation as he looks up at her, desperate for relief. She gives him a sympathetic smile before squirming out from beneath him and walking to the bathroom. Once Trevor hears the door shut, he pulls out of Alucard for just a moment before flipping him onto his back, and pushing back into him.

He leans down, pressing their lips together as Alucard reaches up, grasping onto him as Trevor thrusts. He moans against his lips, his mouth falling open. Trevor kisses down his jaw and neck before gripping Alucard’s long locks again, watching him through hooded eyes as he thrusts harder and deeper. Alucard moans as he watches him, looking away briefly before Trevor yanks at the long hair in his hand, forcing Alucard to look at him again. 

“How’s it feel?” He asks gruffly.

“ _Good!_ ” Alucard gasps, squirming. He’s sensitive and, if he wasn’t desperate earlier, he was desperate now. “So good…” He babbles. “Big and… And full and…”

“Do you want to come?” Trevor asks.

“ _Yes!_ ” He cries. “ _Yes sir!_ Please, _please_ I-I need to, I can’t… I can’t, I-”

“You can’t what?” Tears are beginning to stream more openly down Alucard’s face now as he bucks his hips.

“I need it! I-I need to come, I can’t handle it again, I can’t!”

“You can’t handle it again, but you think you can handle coming?” Trevor’s getting close now, Alucard can hear it in his voice.

“Yes! Please! Yes sir, I need to! I need it!”

“I know you do…” He murmurs. “You’re a needy little slut, Adrian.” Alucard moans and Trevor slaps him across the face. “Say it.”

“I… I’m a needy slut! I’m a needy little slut and I want to come, _please_ , Trevor!” He begs.

The bathroom door opens and Sypha is carrying towels and buckets. She walks to the other side of the room, towards the door without paying any mind to either of them. Alucard moans and squirms, words falling from his lips as he sobs but he isn’t even aware of what he’s saying.

“If he can come without being touched, then he can come.” Sypha says to Trevor before leaving the room.

“Yes ma’am.” Trevor murmurs, sliding the cock ring off. As Sypha leaves, Trevor pulls out of Alucard again, laying back on the bed. Alucard watches him, eyes glassy before Trevor nods to his cock. Alucard swallows before leaning down, going to wrap his lips around him, but is cut short by a hand in his hair. “Ride it, Adrian.”

Alucard’s cheeks flush before he nods, slowly positioning himself over Trevor then lowering himself onto his dick. He moans and cries and he feels something in his brain _snap_ as he fully seats himself on it. He whines, leaning his head back as he picks himself up then comes back down onto Trevor. Trevor grabs his hips, helping him back up the speed, watching as Alucard keeps his head thrown back. It’s become less riding and more of Alucard bouncing and Trevor helping him where he can. At this point in the night, he’s weak and Trevor knows he is. He’s done good.

“Good boy, Adrian.” He murmurs. “You’re taking it so well, my good boy.”

Alucard moans loudly as Trevor thrusts up into him, picking up their shared pace. His eyes flutter and somewhere in the distance he can hear Sypha come back in. His legs start to tremble as he feels the heat in his stomach start to build up again. He leans his head forward, gripping onto Trevor’s shoulders as he fucks himself down onto his cock, moaning and babbling nonsense. Trevor reaches up, gently cupping the back of his head, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Alucard’s brows furrow and his thighs twitch, he’s calling out for Trevor and for Sypha and begging to come and before he knows it, he’s bucking his hips and coming. He weeps as he comes, falling face first into Trevor’s chest as his arms can no longer hold him up. Trevor continues to fuck him through his orgasm, Alucard all but a ragdoll, before he reaches his own orgasm. He groans, sinking himself deep inside of Alucard. He holds the vampire hybrid close. He murmurs sweet nothings and praises in his ear as Alucard shakes and trembles, slowly coming down from each of their orgasms.

“I hate to break up the moment,” Sypha says as she sits down on the bed. “But I have a bath ready.” Trevor looks over at her and gives a nod, slowly pulling himself out of the blonde. Alucard whimpers, nuzzling his face into Trevor’s chest.

“I know.” He mumbles, rubbing Alucard’s back. “I know. Come on, good boy, let’s get you taken care of.”

Sypha takes a moment to sit on the edge of the bed as Trevor pulls Alucard close to him. He slowly sits up and shifts Alucard to hold him bridal style. He slowly stands with a grunt, Sypha putting a hand on his back to help him stand, and they both walk into the bathroom. Steam radiates from the tub and, momentarily, Trevor wonders how she heated up the water as quickly as she did. Perks of having a magic girlfriend. Sypha is the first to climb in, inhaling sharply at the heat, then relaxing. Trevor sits on the side of the tub, slowly lowering Alucard in, as if handing him off to her. He opens his eyes a bit, looking around, before he adjusts himself and leans back on Sypha’s chest.

“Oh, hello, sweet boy.” She smiles, running her wet fingers through his hair. He leans into the touch, humming quietly. Trevor shifts into the bath and the water rises some. It’s terribly crowded, but none of them mind. Trevor shifts so that Alucard can stretch out a bit more. Lord knows he needs it. “You did good tonight.” She coos.

“Very good.” Trevor adds, reaching over to gently rub his shoulder. “Aren’t you, Adrian?”

“Yes,” Alucard croaks, the first word that isn’t a moan or a lewd sound for the past few hours. “I believe I am.”

Sypha snickers and playfully splashes some water onto his shoulders, Trevor rolls his eyes. Alucard nudges him playfully from across the tub, sticking his tongue out.

“I don’t want any lip from you, you brat.” Trevor smiles, reaching down and lightly grabbing his ankle.

“Oh, please, you wouldn’t.” Alucard shifts so that his back is pressed against Sypha’s stomach. “Not after the night I’ve had.”

“How’re you feeling?” Sypha asks, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear.

“Tired, sore… Good. _Really_ Good.” He pauses, dozing off into the water of the bath. “ _So_ very good.”

“I’m impressed you lasted that long.” Sypha says.

“He’s lasted longer.” Trevor remarks.

“I suppose you’re right.” She shrugs. “Still, after hunting, cooking, cleaning, and the fucking of a lifetime? I’m just surprised.” Alucard shrugs and they’re both quiet for a moment, watching as he closes his eyes and leans his head back against Sypha’s shoulder.

“Didn’t think you were gonna make it in that last little bit there.” Trevor says.

“Me neither.” Alucard smiles.

They’re quiet again, all of them. A pleasant, comfortable silence. The sound of quiet breathing, Sypha playing with the water in the tub as she runs her fingers across it, the crickets outside, and the sound of the wind. They were simple, the three of them. Alucard considerably less simple, but simple all the same. They didn’t need to talk to feel the love between them, the silence worked just fine. Alucard learned silence worked just fine tending Sypha and Trevor’s wounds the day after Dracula died. Trusting that Alucard would take care of them and keep them safe. They were right. He never let their wounds get infected, never let them go without fresh supplies, always checking in on them. And they were right about the rest of their relationship. Always had a bed for them to sleep in the midst of monster hunting, always had a fresh meal when they woke up, always offered them comfort and care whenever they needed. Despite their pasts and the lessons taught down to each of them from ancestors and teachers and parents, they loved each other. They cared for each other. They kept each other safe.

“I love you.” Alucard says, eyes closed. “Both of you. Very much.”

Sypha and Trevor look at each other from across the bath, sharing a look.

“We love you too, Alucard.” Sypha says.

“Both of us.”

Any tensions that were inside of Alucard are gone, slowly melting away in the heat of the tub. It was just the three of them, perhaps against the world. But, once again, he was happy. Despite the pain, the betrayal, the mourning, and all of the other things that naturally occurred in his unnatural life… Wedged in between two of the people he loved, he found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnNNG even though its super late at night, i had a lot of fun writing this, this is easily one of my favorite ships to write for UwU  
> anyways, if you guys liked this please leave me some comments!!! i really love to read through them!!!


End file.
